Pretty Ghostie
by KimFamily9394
Summary: Bagaimana jika rumah yang dibeli Namjoon itu berhantu? "Kata mereka sih, karena rumah tersebut angker, hal itu wajar, mengingat rumah tersebut tidak ditempati dalam jangka waktu yang panjang. Lagi pula, banyak warga di komplek ini mengaku melihat sosok putih yang berada di rumah tersebut, termasuk calon pembeli rumah tersebut" BTS FF. NAMGI. RATEM. LEMON. DLDR.
**Title : Pretty Ghostie**

 **Rated : M**

 **Cast/Pairing : BTS member/NamGi (Namjoon X Yoongi)**

 **Disclaimer : Semua cast buka milik kami (maunya sih milik kami ._.) Tapi cerita gaje ini milik kami.**

 **Warning : Boys love, LEMON ASEM**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

Namjoon, seorang pria berusia 28 tahun, _fresh graduated_ doctordari Harvard University. Walau ia seorang _fresh graduated_ , bukan berarti ia tidak memiliki pengalaman kerja. Bahkan, tawaran kerja datang dari banyak perusahaan di sana. Namun, ia tolak dengan alasan bahwa ia ingin bekerja di perusahaan yang berdomisili di Korea, selain karena ia tidak ingin jauh dari keluarganya lagi, ia juga sangat merindukan suasana tanah kelahirannya tersebut. Yah, bisa dibilang kalau ia jenuh dengan hingar bingar di Negara Adikuasa tersebut. Ia kembali ke Seoul bukan untuk mencari pekerjaan, melainkan untuk langsung bekerja. Karena sebelum ia menyelesaikan gelar doctoralnya, beberapa perusahaan di Seoul telah "melamarnya".

Saat ini, ia tengah sibuk melihat brosur dari perumahan. Ia memutuskan untuk membeli rumah sendiri, selain agar lebih dekat dari perusahaan tersebut, ia juga ingin lebih mandiri. Sayangnya, sedari tadi matanya tak juga menemukan rumah ideal miliknya.

'Gila, hanya untuk memilih rumah saja, sampai sesulit ini' batin Namjoon merana.

Saat pemikirannya tengah kalut, tiba-tiba saja sosok lain muncul.

" _BROOO! WHAT'S UP? KYAAA NAMJOOOOOONN, MISSS YOUUUUU_ " jeritan makhluk tersebut memekakkan telinga Namjoon.

" _F*ck you, Jackson_!" umpat Namjoon pada sahabatnya itu.

" _Owh! America has changed my douchebag. Hiks, my heart is not okay, rite now"_ racau Jackson.

" _Jackson, stop doing it. Just find your Jamie. Oh, have I said that you are still single for several years? Fake playboy!"_

" _Oh my best buddy? Why are you so rude? Hiks, my douchebag has changed, I can't"_

Sungguh, saat ini Namjoon sangat mual dan akan memuntahkan isi perutnya ke wajah jadi-jadian sahabatnya itu.

" _Hey, Jerk. What if you help me for seeking best house to be mine_?"

" _Oh? No! you have been so rude, and now you ask me for that? Hell, you are so idiot!_ "

" _Hey, my buddy c'mon. Don't you know that I am so homeless, here? Just seeking for the best one and grab it for me, you only have an hour, and I think you know my taste, right?"_

" _Oh, Korean freak, how can you be my douchebag, huh?"_

" _Hey, Jack. Just do it, only an hour!"_ Namjoon pun melenggang ke dapur untuk mengambil segelas jus yang berada di kulkasnya. Bertemu dengan Jackson dalam durasi yang lama bukanlah pilihan yang baik.

Rasanya, baru beberapa menit yang lalu Namjoon melenggangkan badannya dan meninggalkan Jackson, tapi lagi-lagi suara sahabatnya itu menusuk telinganya, lagi.

" _YUHUUUU, NAMJOON, WHERE ARE YOU?"_

" _WHAT'S MORE, DUDE!"_

Nah, _see_? Ia ikut _out of box_ , berteriak layaknya Jackson.

"Bisa tidak kau tidak usah berteriak?" Jackson menegur Namjoon.

" _WTF! You are so lapphhhhh_ " belum selesai Namjoon menyelesaikan hinaannya, tangan Jackson telah membekap mulutnya.

" _Shut up and look at this_ " ujar Jackson memperlihatkan layar Iphone miliknya ke wajah Namjoon.

Namjoon pun meneliti rumah tersebut, tampaknya pilihan Jackson kali ini cukup waras dari kriteria rumah idamannya.

" _So? Do you like it_?"

" _Yeah, just a little bit_ "

"Oh, _Jerk_! Memalukan, dasar munafuck. Jelas-jelas matamu memancarkan binary-binar menjijikkan! Aku akan mengirimkan kontak si pemilik rumah, _bye douchebag_!"

" _Where do you want to go_?"

" _Oh, have I said? I am gonna have dating, with my baby Bammie_ " ujar Jackson.

" _Oh, who is he? And do you still wanna have playing with him?"_

"Hmm, kurasa tidak, aku sepertinya serius dengannya. Gila saja, kau tak tahu perjuangan ku untuk mendapatkannya. Akan ku ceritakan pada mu, setelah aku pulang kencan. _Bye_!"

Namjoon hanya menatap punggung sahabatnya itu yang semakin lama semakin mengecil dari netranya. Ia menghela nafas, mengagumi sosok yang mampu membuat Jackson menghentikan sifat playboynya. Tolong siapapun hubungi pihak Guiness Book untuk mendaftarkan sosok yang mengubah Jackson. Siapa tadi namanya, Ban? Bam? Ah siapapun itulah.

TING

Terdengar nada aplikasi chat dari Iphonenya. Matanya menusuri rentetan huruf yang ada di layar berukuran 5,5 inchi tersebut.

Tanpa membuang waktu lagi, ia segera mendial nomor yang ada.

"Yoboseo, apakah ini benar dengan tuan Min?"

"….."

"Ah, begini, saya tertarik untuk membeli rumah yang anda jual"

"….."

"Jadi, kapan kita bisa bertemu untuk membahas mengenai harganya?''

"…."

"Baiklah, terimakasih atas waktu anda"

Pecakapan tersebut selesai saat pihak penelpon yang berada di seberang mematikan sambungannya. Namjoon bukan orang yang kurang ajar, ia akan mempersilahkan dengan senang hati orang yang lebih tua darinya untuk mematikan sambungan telepon. Karena, rasanya sungguh tak sopan bila ia yang duluan mematikan sambungan telepon. Dan ia tahu, bahwa Tuan Min adalah kategori orang yang lebih tua darinya.

Keesokan harinya, Namjoon tengah bersiap untuk pergi ke alamat yang ia dan Tuan Min sepakati. Setelah memandang kembali refleksi badannya, dan memastikan bahwa tidak ada yang aneh dari penampilannya, kaki jenjang miliknya melangkah menuju garasi rumah orang tuanya. Ia mengendarai Porsche Boxster hitam miliknya, meninggalkan kediaman orang tuanya menuju kawasan perumahan yang akan ia tempati.

Tidak memerlukan waktu yang lama untuk sampai di tempat tujuannya, karena hanya memakan waktu sekitar 45 menit dari kediaman orang tuanya. Porsche Boxster miliknya memasuki kawasan perumahan yang bisa dibilang elite. Ia berhenti sebentar di sebuah bangunan kecil, bertanya kepada seorang _security._

"Selamat siang, pak. Maaf mengganggu waktunya"

"Selamat siang juga, ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

"Saya lupa dimana kediaman Tuan Min, apakah anda bisa membantu saya untuk menunjukkan jalan menuju ke sana?"

"Ah,tentu saja. Tunggulah di sini sebentar,saya akan memanggil _security_ lain."

"Silahkan, pak"

Tak berapa lama, Porsche milik Namjoon melaju setelah sang security tersebut menduduki jok yang berada di samping Namjoon.

"Ngomong-ngomong, ada keperluan apa bertemu Tuan Min?"

"Hanya ingin melakukan transaksi atas rumah yang ia jual" jawab Namjoon kalem seperti biasanya.

"APA? Nak Namjoon akan membeli rumah itu?" tanya security itu

"Ya. Kenapa Ahjussi terlihat kaget seperti itu?" jawab Namjoon heran.

Security itu pun terdiam sejenak.

"Hhh, sebenarnya saya pun tidak pasti"

"Tidak pasti kenapa Ahjussi?"

"Saya mendengar beberapa berita, banyak yang tidak jadi membeli rumah tersebut"

"Loh, kenapa?"

"Kata mereka sih, karena rumah tersebut angker, hal itu wajar, mengingat rumah tersebut tidak ditempati dalam jangka waktu yang panjang. Lagi pula, banyak warga di komplek ini mengaku melihat sosok putih yang berada di rumah tersebut, termasuk calon pembeli rumah tersebut" ujarnya.

Namjoon hanya tertawa kecil.

"Kenapa kau tertawa?" tanya security itu heran.

"Tidak, hanya merasa aneh saja. Di jaman yang modern ini, masih banyak orang yang takut akan hal seperti itu. Bukankah setiap dari mereka adalah makhluk beragama? Di alkitab, dijelaskan bahwa kekuatan manusia itu di atas makhluk seperti mereka, loh. Jadi mengapa harus takut?" jelas Namjoon.

"Hahaha, apa yang kamu bilang itu benar, Nak. Saya pun tidak percaya dengan apa yang mereka katakan" dan mereka berdua kembali tertawa.

"Nak, kau bisa berhenti di rumah yang berwarna putih itu. Itu adalah kediaman Tuan Min."

Porsche Boxster itu berhenti di sebuah rumah yang bisa dibilang seperti istana berwarna putih.

"Terimakasih Ahjussi atas bantuan anda"

"Sama sama, nak. Saya harap kamu menjadi bagian dari komplek perumahan ini"

"Ahjussi tidak ingin ikut bersama saya?"

"Tidak usah, Nak. Lagi pula di blok ini ada yang mau saya urus. Terimakasih atas tumpangannya"

"Sama sama, Ahjussi. Mari" Namjoon mempersilahkan security itu untuk pergi terlebih dahulu, setelah security itu pergi, ia melangkahkan kakinya ke rumah tersebut.

Jari-jarinya menekan bel yang ada di gerbang rumah tersebut.

Sosok pria berumur 50 tahun melangkah keluar, menghampirinya.

"Kim Namjoon ssi?" tanya pria itu memastikan.

"Ya, saya Kim Namjoon, apakah anda Tuan Min?"

"Ya, itu saya. Ayo, silahkan masuk Kim ssi"

"Tak perlu begitu formal, Tuan. Panggil saja saya Namjoon"

"Kalau begitu, kau juga panggil aku Ahjussi saja, terlalu formal jika kau memanggilku dengan sebutan Tuan."

"Baiklah, Ahjussi. Tapi, maaf untuk terlalu lancang, bisakah kita langsung melihat rumah tersebut? Maaf atas kelancangan saya, karena setelah ini saya ada pertemuan dengan pemilik perusahaan di mana saya bekerja"

"Yah, sayang sekali, Namjoon ah. Mari, rumah tersebut berada di sebelah rumah ini"

Mereka berduapun menuju rumah yang dimaksud oleh Tuan Min. Rumah tersebut cukup besar, berlantai dua dengan hampir keseluruhan dinding dari rumah tersebut terbuat dari kaca. Sedangkan sisi lainnya yang tidak terbuat dari kaca diberi sentuhan warna hitam metallic, di belakang rumah tersebut ada sebuah taman mini yang berdampingan dengan kolam renang dan juga kolam ikan. Setelah puas dengan melihat bagian luar rumah tersebut, Namjoon dan Tuan Min melangkahkan kaki mereka menuju bagian dalam rumah tersebut. Dengan tiga kamar, dua di lantai dasar dan satu di lantai atas, sebuah dapur pantry yang minimalis namun cukup elegan, kamar mandi dan toilet bersama juga disediakan di rumah ini. Rasanya Namjoon puas dan tidak salah pilih. Ia mengedarkan fokusnya ke lantai atas, nuansa putih menyapa netranya, rasanya rumah ini akan memberikan ketenangan. Namun, dahinya mengernyit aneh saat sekilas indera penglihatannya melihat sebuah sosok putih, mulai dari kulit, rambut, dan juga pakaian yang berwarna putih. Hanya di bagian matanya saja yang terlihat lebih hitam. Mungkin hanya perasaan ku saja, lagipula di jaman yang super maju ini, masih ada hantu? Kalaupun ada, kurasa ia lebih memilih menikmati fasilitas teknologi yang super canggih ini. Batin Namjoon.

"Kau kenapa, Nak?" tanya Tuan Min.

"Ah, aku baik baik saja, Ahjussi." Jawab Namjoon gugup.

"Kau yakin?" mata Tuan Min melusuri wajah Namjoon, "Tapi kenapa tadi dahi mu mengerut, apa ada yang salah dengan rumah ini?" sambung Tuan Min.

"Tidak ada, rumah ini bahkan sangat memunuhi kriteria yang aku idamkam." Jawab Namjoon jujur.

"Baguslah, Nak. Aku kira tadi kau tidak puas dengan rumah ini." Namjoon hanya tersenyum kecil mendengar ucapan Tuan Min. Selanjutnya, mereka mulai membahas mengenai harga, disertai penawaran harga dari Namjoon.

ooooOOOooo

Namjoon kini menempati rumah tersebut. Ia rasa ia sangat beruntung membeli rumah ini. Selain dari _design_ , Tuan Min juga menjual rumah ini beserta _furniture_ tersebut. Jangan tanya berapa harga rumah itu, cukup hanya ia dan Tuan Min yang mengetahui itu. Ia membaringkan badannya di ranjang empuknya. Namun, ia mendengar suara keran air yang berasal dari wastafel di kamar mandinya. Ia bangkit dari ranjangnya, memeriksa kamar mandi dan hanya menggeleng kepalanya heran.

Setelah itu, matanya menatap cermin yang ada di depannya. Bukan, ia tidak sedang mengagumi wajahnya, ia pun tahu wajahnya tampan, namun fokusnya menatap tulisan berwarna merah darah yang berada di cermin tersebut.

SILAHKAN PERGI ATAU KAU AKAN TERIMA AKIBATNYA

Itulah kata kata yang ditangkap netra Namjoon. Ia mengedikkan bahunya sebagai tanda kalau ia tidak perduli dengan itu semua. Memangnya aku mau ke mana, ini kan rumah ku, aneh. Batin Namjoon, lagi.

Namjoon tidak ambil pusing, ia kembali ke ranjangnya dan memilih untuk tidur, otak dan badannya sungguh lelah. Namun, belum sampai ia tiba di ranjangnya, indera pendengaran mendengar suara ribut dari arah dapurnya, netranya juga melihat lampu di ruang keluarga kelap kelip. Apa mungkin lampunya kehabisan daya? Pikir Namjoon.

Setiba ia di ruang keluarga, ia mendapati bahwa lampu tersebut sudah kembali ke sedia kala. Ia berjalan ke arah dapur, dan matanya membelalak, pasalnya dapurnya saat ini sangat jauh dari kata rapi. Di pantry, ia bisa melihat sebuah ancaman, lagi.

INI MASIH PERMULAAN, LIHAT SAJA SAMPAI DI MANA KAU AKAN BERTAHAN. SEMAKIN CEPAT KAU PERGI, ITU SEMAKIN BAIK BAGI MU.

Lagi-lagi Namjoon hanya terkekeh kecil. Ia tidak takut dengan ancaman itu, ia hanya takut pada Tuhan dan orangtuanya.

SSSHHH

Ia berkesiap dan membalikkan badannya. Pasalnya ia merasakan ada sosok yang lewat dari belakangnya dan sempat meniup tengkuknya, namun saat dia berbalik, ia tidak menemukan siapapun. Ia melangkahkan kakinya kembali ke kamarnya, selanjutnya ia tidak akan perduli dengan apapun yang dilakukan oleh sosok tersebut. Matanya terlalu lelah, dan ia akan mengistirahatkan badannya.

ooOOOOooo

Namjoon terbangun dari tidurnya, tangannya mencari-cari Iphonenya. Iapun bergegas bangun saat ia melihat kini sudah pukul 07:00 KST, dan segera menuju ke kamar mandi. Lagi-lagi ia membelalakkan matanya, namun ia tidak terlalu terkejut lagi. Di hadapannya kini ada tisu toilet yang berhamburan, lantai yang basah akibat genangan air, oh dan jangan lupakan warna air tersebut yang berwarna, sangat meyakinkan untuk disebut sebagai darah. _Shit._ Namjoon mengumpat kecil. Ia segera keluar dari sana, menuju kamar mandi yang berada di luar.

SLAP

Ia mengelak dan menatap horror pada benda yang kini menempel di dinding yang ia lewati. Jika saja ia tidak memiliki reflex yang bagus, maka dapat dipastikan pisau dapur tersebut akan berada di anggota badannya, atau setidaknya badannya akan terkena goresan sayang pisau tersebut. Fokusnya mengedar ke arah sekelilingnya, namun ia tak menjumpai siapapun, dan ia tidak memiliki _clue_ tentang siapa yang melakukan ini. Namun sekilas, fokusnya melihat sosok putih itu. Ia mencoba mengejar sosok itu, dan hasilnya nihil. Ia bahkan tidak berhasil menangkap sosok itu. Iapun segera bergegas menuju kamar mandi tersebut.

Setelah selesai, ia melihat pantulan dirinya di cermin, seperti biasa, _perfect is a duty_. Ia baru menyadari, jika sosok putih tersebut tengah menatapnya. Ia melihat sosok itu dari cermin. Sosok itu memiliki tinggi sekitar 176 cm, badan yang langsing, kulit yang putih, dan juga tatapan mata yang tajam. Elegan, itu kata yang tepat mewakili sosok tersebut. Ia terhanyut dalam pesona sosok itu, ia membalikkan badannya untuk melihat dengan jelas sosok tersebut. Seperti biasanya, ia kecolongan. Bahkan ia tak bisa melihat jejaknya. Apa ia benar-benar hantu? Tapi sayang sekali, ia begitu sangat cantik. Monolog Namjoon.

Ia memutuskan untuk segera pergi. Namun, ia merasakan kesialan lagi. Bagaimana tidak? Kini, ban mobil kesayangannya dalam keadaan bocor. Di pagi pagi seperti ini bannya bocor, lelucon kah? Ia kini mengumpat lagi. Mengambil Iphonenya dan menghubungi sahabatnya, Jackson.

" _Hey, dude. Have you waken up?"_

"… _."_

" _Thank, Lord. Okay, just come to my new house, and pick me up!_ " titahnya.

"… _."_

" _Too much reasons, and I don't give a fuck. Just come about 15 minutes, yes buddy!"_

"…"

" _Okay, thank you, Jerk!"_

Dengan segera, ia mematikan _line_ telepon mereka. Jackson hanya lebih tua beberapa bulan darinya, dan ia juga sahabatnya. Bertindak tisak sopan, bukan hal yang melanggar _manner,_ bukan? Setidaknya jika bersama dengan sahabat mu.

TIN TIN

Ia mendongakkan wajahnya ke arah mobil tersebut, ia rasa ia terlalu lama berkutat dengan Iphonenya, sehingga ia tidak merasakan bahwa _shitty brat_ ini sudah muncul di hadapannya.

" _Hey, Jerk! Come on"_ terian Jackson.

" _Okay, just be calm. Don't be Tarzan"_ Namjoon melangkahkan kakinya menuju mobil milik Jackson.

" _What's going on?"_

" _Nothing"_

" _Than, why don't you go with your Porsche?"_

" _I can't"_

" _Why, dude? Why?"_

" _I have a flat tire"_

" _Really? Haahahahahaha, oh Lord, thank for blessing this douchebag, aww shit, don't punch me, Jerk!"_

" _Shut up, Bastard. Your joke is so damn funny. I can smell the best joke"_ sarkas Namjoon.

" _Oh, the fuckhead is angry, aww i am so scared, hahahaha"_ tawa Jackson memenuhi mobil tersebut, sedangkan Namjoon hanya memilih diam. Melihat itu, Jackson terdiam sejenak.

" _Have any problems?"_

" _No, I have not"_

" _C'mon, Namjoon. You cant lie me. Even we have been together since we were not planned"_

" _Cih"_ Namjoon mendecih, masih sempat sempatnya, bajingan yang di sampingnya ini menorehkan candaan.

"Oke, kau kenapa sebenarnya. Ini kali pertama aku melihat mu begitu _out of box_ "

"Bukan masalah besar, hanya ini begitu menyusahkan"

" _So, lets talk it"_

Namjoon menceritakan kejadian kejadian aneh yang ia alami, dan diselingi oleh tawa Jackson.

oooOOOooo

Genap dua minggu Namjoon menempati rumah ini, kejadian-kejadian buruk terus menimpanya. Namun, yang membedakannya adalah ia tidak terlalu terkejut lagi. Mulai dari rumah yang super berantakan setiap kali ia pulang, kamar mandi yang juga tak kalah berantakan akibat tisu toilet, _underwear_ yang bolong dan hilang, pakaian di lemari yang berantakan, dan beberapa kali adegan pelemparan pisau dapur, bahkan lantai yang dilumuri minyak, sehingga mampu membuat Namjoon terjatuh dan mengakibatkan Namjoon harus beristirahat selama beberapa hari di rumah orangtuanya.

Hari ini ia pulang larut malam, akibat _bedrest_ ia harus menyiapkan pekerjaannya yang tertunda. Wajah yang kusut, badan lelah, otak penat, dan juga mata yang mengantuk membuat Namjoon mau tak mau harus pulang ke rumahnya. Ia menumpang dengan Jackson, karena ia cukup mengantuk sehingga tidak mau mengambil resiko mengendarai mobil sendirian. Sesampai di rumahnya, ia menghela nafas kasar, seperti biasa, rumahnya selalu hancur. Ia tak ambil pusing. Saat sampai di kamarnya, emosi mencapai ubun-ubunnya.

 _FUCKHEAD_

Kamarnya juga turut hancur berantakan, oke, jika ruangan lain yang diberantakkan, Namjoon masih terima, tapi jika kamarnya? Ia akan memberi perhitungan pada sosok itu. Ia sengaja mematikan lampu kamarnya, dan membuka pintu kamarnya. Ia masuk ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan badannya, dan menyegarkan pikirannya yang sangat kalut. Saat ia telah selesai, ia berbaring di tempat tidurnya. Namjoon sengaja menyelimuti dirinya, dan dengan masih menghidupkan _shower_ , untuk meyakinkan sosok tersebut bahwa Namjoon masih di kamar mandi. Namjoon bisa merasakan bahwa sosok itu mulai memasuki kamarnya, dan saat ia telah yakin bahwa sosok itu telah terperangkap di kamarnya, ia mengunci pintu itu. Pintu kamar Namjoon selalu mempunyai control dengan remote, sehingga ia tidak perlu mengunci dengan cara manual. Karena Namjoon menyadari bahwa ia orang yang cukup teledor, dan ia tidak suka jika privasinya-dalam artian, kamarnya- diganggu dan dimasuki oleh orang tanpa seijinnya, termasuk ibunya.

Ia berjalan mendekati sosok putih tersebut, sosok itu mundur setiap Namjoon melangkahkan kakinya.

PLUK

Sosok itu kini tengah terdesak, ia tak bisa kemana-mana lagi. Namjoon meraba dinding, dan menghidupkan lampu. Kini, di hadapannya, sosok itu tengah menatapnya dengan pandangan gugup.

"Sudah selesai dengan permainan mu?" tanya Namjoon, yang ditanya hanya menatap Namjoon dengan pandangan yang meyalak.

"Jika kau telah selesai, maka kali ini aku yang akan mengambil alih permainan mu" Namjoon semakin mendesak sosok tersebut, tangan kirinya ia letakkan di pintu, mengekang sosok tersebut, dan tangan kanannya menyusuri rahang tegas milik makhluk di hadapannya.

"Kurasa kau telah ku peringatkan untuk tidak bermain dengan kamarku, bukan?" Namjoon mengangkat dagu makhluk itu, matanya kini berhadapan dengan mata tajam makhluk di hadapannya.

"Min Yoongi, seorang pria berumur 29 tahun, anak bungsu Tuan Min, lulusan magister music di Seoul University, kini bekerja di sebuah perusahaan entertainment sebagai _composer_ musik. Selain menjadi composer, ia kini juga memiliki pekerjaan SAMPINGAN, sebagai pengganggu bisnis ayahnya. Menakuti calon pembeli dari sebuah rumah yang dijual oleh ayahnya dengan berpura-pura menjadi hantu, bukan begitu?" mata Namjoon kini menatap sosok yang dipanggil Yoongi tersebut dengan tajam. Pertahanan Yoongi mulai goyah, sebersit rasa takut menghantuinya, namun Min Yoongi adalah pria dengan _the highest pride_ membuatnya tetap menatap tajam Namjoon. Ia tak menyangka jika pria ini mengetahui tentang identitasnya.

"Yoongi, kau tahu, sebenarnya tiga hari berada di sini, aku sudah tahu semuanya tentang mu, namun aku masih tetap memutuskan mengikuti alur permainan mu, karena kau telah memikat hati ku" Namjoon menarik Yoongi ke arah kasur Namjoon, kini mereka berdua berdiri di depan kasur Namjoon.

"Makanya, aku tak mengakhiri permainan mu ini, tapi rasanya, kau telah melampui batas mu, bukan? Bagaimana jika Tuan Min mengetahui sifat anak bungsunya ini, bukankah akan menjadi cerita yang menarik?" Yoongi menegang di tempatnya. Seolah-olah tahu titik lemah Yoongi, Namjoon tersenyum iblis.

"Kau, begitu cantik. Aku akui itu, kau punya daya tarik keeleganan yang bahkan tidak dimiliki oleh seorang wanita manapun, tapi sayang….." Namjoon menyusuri rahang tegas Yoongi lagi dengan bibirnya. Mengecup perlahan setiap inci dari rahang tegas milik Yoongi. Yoongi berusaha untuk menolak, tapi kekangan tangan Namjoon pada dagunya membuat dia tak bisa berbuat lebih, semakin ia bergerak, maka Namjoon semakin menyakiti dagunya.

"Kau begitu bodoh untuk bermain dengan ku"

BRUK

Bersamaan dengan itu, Namjoon membanting badan Yoongi ke arah ranjangnya.

"ahhh.." erangan sakit dari bibir Yoongi keluar dari bibir tipis milik Yoongi.

"Menarik" monolog Namjoon sembari memperlebar seringaiannya.

"Jadi, siap untuk bermain dengan ku?"

Yoongi menggelengkan kepalanya, erangan terdengar dari bibirnya kembali. Kini, Namjoon tengah berada di atas tubuhnya, mendominasi dirinya.

"Sayangnya, aku tidak menerima penolakan" ucap Namjoon seduktif, Yoongi mendorong Namjoon dengan kekuatannya, ia berhasil. Tetapi, saat ia akan kabur, dengan gesit Namjoon menariknya sehingga ia berada di atas Namjoon.

"J-jangan'' lirih Yoongi, ia sangat takut saat ini.

"Terlambat sayang, malam ini kau milik ku!" Namjoon berujar mutlak. Sudah pernah ada yang bilang kalau Namjoon itu malaikat jelmaan iblis?

Namjoon membalikkan posisi mereka, bibir tebalnya menyatu dengan bibir tipis milik Yoongi, awalnya bibir tersebut menempel, perlahan tapi pasti bibir itu mulai "memakan" rakus bibir Yoongi, memaksa Yoongi untuk membuka mulutnya, tapi Yoongi terlahir dengan gengsi dan juga keras kepala, ia berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk mempertahankan "keperawanan"nya.

Bibir Namjoon berpindah menyusuri rahang milik tegas Yoongi, rahang kesukaannya. Kecup, jilat, kecup, jilat, itulah yang bibir dan lidah Namjoon lakukan. Lain bibir lain pula tangan. Tangan kanan Namjoon menelusup ke dalam baju Yoongi, mengelus sensual bagian perut Yoongi.

"Angghhmppp" erang Yoongi tertahan.

"Keluarkan saja, sayang. Dan memintalah untuk itu" Namjoon menyeringai lebar.

Tangan Namjoon kini begerilya, menjalar perlahan ke atas, menyapa dada milik Yoongi, juga tak lupa berkenalan dengan tonjolan dada milik Yoongi.

"Ahhhnnnn ahhh" erang Yoongi tak tertahan saat lagi-lagi Namjoon membawanya terbang, menyentuh titik sensitive miliknya. Tangan Namjoon mulai mengangkat baju milik Yoongi, dan memisahkannya dari kulit Yoongi. Namjoon sangat _excited_ melihat karya Tuhan yang ada di hadapannya, menjilat bibirnya pelan, sehingga membuat Yoongi memerah dan berusaha menutupi dadanya. Namjoon tersenyum kecil, ia kembali bergutat dengan 'pekerjaannya', memberikan karya-karya terindah di dada Yoongi.

Satu, dua, tiga, empat, ah ya jangan mencoba untuk menghitung seberapa banyak 'lukisan' yang Namjoon ciptakan, yang pasti, hampir setiap inci dari leher hingga dada Yoongi terhias 'lukisan' itu. Namjoon sejenak menghentikan aktivitasnya, menatap mata Yoongi yang kini tengah dipenuhi kabut nafsu.

Seketika, Namjoon merasakan bagian bawahnya semakin menegang, ia rasa semua tentang Yoongi mampu membuatnya kehilangan warasnya. Ia mencium wajah Yoongi bertubi-tubi, dan menyesap kembali bibir seksi milik Yoongi. Kini, Yoongi yang tengah diliputi oleh nafsu, tidak memberikan perlawanan malah kini, ia turut bermain dengan alur yang Namjoon ciptakan. Tangan-tangan nakal Namjoon mencoba membuka celana milik Yoongi, namun ditahan oleh Yoongi.

"Kenapa?" tanya Namjoon heran.

"J-Jangan lakukan itu" pinta Yoongi.

"Kau minta kita berhenti?" Yoongi mengangguk ragu. Namjoon tersenyum licik, kemudian menjilat puting kanan milik Yoongi dan bangkit dari posisinya. Ia beranjak dan duduk di sebuah sofa tunggal yang berada di kamarnya, sesungguhnya saat ini ia merasa sakit di bagian selatannya, tapi ia masih ingin melihat sampai dimana pria di hadapannya berdiri tegar dengan keras kepala dan oh jangan lupa gengsinya.

Yoongi bergerak gelisah di ranjang Namjoon, jujur saja ia merasa kehilangan, apalagi kini nafsu seakan membakar dirinya.

"Enghhhhaahhh" satu erangan terlepas dari bibir Yoongi begitu saja, membuat senyuman di bibir Namjoon semakin bergerak lebar. Hati Yoongi kini semakin memberontak, di satu sisi egonya terlalu kuat, namun, di sisi lain ada nafsunya juga yang tak kalah kuat. Seharusnya ego dan nafsu itu berteman, bukan? _Partner in crime_ , tapi dalam kasus ini, mereka adalah _rival in crime_ , sama-sama menyusahkan untuk Yoongi. Detik demi detik, nafsu Yoongi semakin membuncah, membuat egonya harus kalah telak. Yoongi bangkit dari posisinya.

"Namjoon ah, p-please" Yoongi bergetar akibat nafsunya.

"Apa? Tidak, kau tadi menolak ku" Namjoon tersenyum picik.

"Ngggh aku tarik perkataan ku"

"Tidak, aku tidak mau" Yoongi semakin tersiksa, badannya meminta lebih atas sentuhan Namjoon.

"Ku mohon hikss" Yoongi terjatuh akibat nafsunya yang membuatnya tak mampu untuk berdiri lebih lama.

"Baik lah, baik. Aku akan penuhi permintaan mu, dengan syarat, aku tak akan menghentikan apapun walau kau memaksa ku" ujar Namjoon penuh kemenangan. Saat Yoongi akan menghampirinya, Namjoon kembali memberi ultimatum.

"Buka celana mu! Jika tidak, jangan berharap aku menyentuh mu"

Yoongi dengan segera membuka celana miliknya, dan juga _underwear_ miliknya.

 _Naked_

Itulah keadaan Yoongi saat ini, membuat penis milik Namjoon kembali menegang.

" _Come here, Baby. My dick is waiting for your bitchy mouth._ "

Yoongi patuh, melangkah dengan sensual, dan berjongkok di hadapan Namjoon. Tangan lentiknya dengan lihai membuka tali _bathrobe_ milik Namjoon. Di hadapannya, penis Namjoon berdiri tegang seolah menantang mulut Yoongi untuk berkenalan. Jari-jari lentik Yoongi menyentuh penis Namjoon, menggenggam penis Namjoon, mengurutnya perlahan, seolah-olah terbiasa, Yoongi memainkan penis milik Namjoon dengan sensual, menyentuh sesekali kedua buah zakar milik Namjoon.

Namjoon mendesah keenakan, sesekali bibirnya mengumpat atas permainan mulut Yoongi. Jari-jari Yoongi kini terganti dengan mulut Yoongi, mengulum penis Namjoon bak anak kecil yang posesif atas lolipopnya, sesekali gigi Yoongi menyapa kulit kejantanan Namjoon, dan itu menciptakan sensasi geli tersendiri di Namjoon. Yoongi semakin semangat mengulum penis milik Namjoon, lidahnya menelusuri permukaan buah zakar Namjoon, mengemutnya sesekali. Kini Yoongi fokus mengemut bagian atas penis milik Namjoon, ia begitu semangat hingga sesekali air liurnya terjatuh, yang malah membuat kesan seksi di mata Namjoon.

"Ahhhh" Yoongi menatap Namjoon kesal saat Namjoon memisahkannya dari 'mainan' barunya. Namjoon mengajak Yoongi untuk berdiri dan ia mencium bibir Yoongi sensual, menjatuhkan Yoongi di sofa tersebut. Ia meletakkan kedua kaki Yoongi ke masing-masing tangan sofa tersebut, dan ia berjongkok di hadapan Yoongi yang kini mengangkang, mengekspos lubang pantat Yoongi yang terlihat menggodanya. Tanpa aba-aba, Namjoon menyosor ke lubang Yoongi, me- _rimming_ pantat Yoongi.

"AHHHHH" Yoongi mengerang kuat mendapat serangan mendadak dari bibir Namjoon, sementara tangannya menyapa milik Yoongi, ritme permainan Namjoon semakin meningkat, tanpa sadar, Yoongi menggerakkan badannya maju mundur, mencoba mengimbangi gerakan bibir Namjoon. Tangannya meremas rambut Namjoon, semakin membenamkan kepala Namjoon kearah selangkangannya. Namjoon menghentikan gerakannya saat ia merasa lubang milik Yoongi telah siap.

 _Doggy style_ , gaya sex favorit Namjoon. Saat ini, Yoongi menungging di hadapannya dengan kaki yang melebar, memperlihatkan kembali lubangnya yang telah basah. Namjoon mengarahkan penisnya ke lubang Yoongi, tidak memasukkan, namun terlebih dahulu menggoda Yoongi. Menggesekkan penisnya ke lubang milik Yoongi.

"Namjoon ahhh" rengek Yoongi, membuat iblis di tubuh Namjoon semakin semangat untuk menggoda Yoongi.

"Memohon, Yoongi. Memohon kepada ku"

"Ayolahh, ahhh" tetap saja, di saat seperti ini pun keras kepala Yoongi kumat.

"Ya sudah, kalau kau tak mau, kita begini saja sampai kau atau aku klimaks"

"B-baiklah, Namjoonhhh, ayoh masukkan pe anghhh penis mu ke dalam ahh lubangggh kuuhh, I miss you inside mee, ahhhhh" di saat Yoongi mengatakan inside me, Namjoon memasukkan penisnya ke dalam lubang milik Yoongi.

Tarik, tusuk, tarik, tusuk. Tarik perlahan dan tusuk dengan kuat. Trik yang biasa Namjoon lakukan. Mencari-cari di mana letak G spot milik Yoongi.

"AHHH NAMJOONNH" Yoongi tiba-tiba berteriak, dan membuat Namjoon semakin semangat menusuk pantat Yoongi. Ritme ia percepat, hingga membuat desahan Yoongi kembali terdengar.

"Say my name Yoongi" perintah Namjoon.

"Namhhhjoonnhhh, ahhhhh, moreeehhh" erang Yoongi lagi, menunjukkan sifat binalnya yang tersembunyi.

"Namhhjoonnnh, aku rasahh aku aah akan datanghhhhh"

"Bersama sayang"

Namjoon mempercepat gerakannya, menghantam bolak balik pantat Yoongi. Dan saat itu datang, dimana Namjoon dan Yoongi saling meneriakkan nama mereka satu sama lain, diiringi dengan sperma milik Yoongi yang menodai sofa tersebut dan sperma milik Namjoon yang memenuhi tubuh Yoongi, beberapa diantaranya jatuh menetes ke lantai, akibat banyaknya semen yang ditumpahkan oleh Namjoon.

Mereka menghabiskan malam itu dengan desahan-desahan dan juga semburan sperma milik Yoongi dan milik Namjoon yang berada di dalam tubuh Yoongi. Jangan tanya berapa ronde, dan juga dengan gaya apa, yang pasti _doggy style_ dan _uke on top_ masuk ke dalam daftar gaya bercinta mereka ,itu gaya favorit mereka, atau lebih tepatnya Namjoon.

ooooOOOooo

Pagi datang membawa sinar-sinar hangat mentari, menembus cela-cela gorden di kamar milik Namjoon. Yoongi merasa terusik dan memilih untuk membuka matanya, ia mencoba mendudukkan badannya.

"AWWW" rintih Yoongi. Rintihan tersebut membuat Namjoon ikut terbangun dan segera melihat kearah Yoongi.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" ujar Namjoon khawatir. Yoongi hanya menatapnya datar, mencoba bangkit namun ia menghentikannya karena sakit di bagian pantatnya. Namjoon tersenyum dan segera menarik tangan Yoongi, kembali menawan bibir Yoongi, dan membuat Yoongi memberontak kuat. Namun rasanya percuma, kekuatan mereka tak sebanding. Dan itu membuat Namjoon kembali mengambil permainan. Kembali menjelajah bagian bagian tubuh Yoongi, mengecup, mengemut, dan meninggalkan bekas bibir Namjoon, atau dengan kata lain adalah _kiss mark_. Namjoon dan Yoongi masih semangat, bedanya, Namjoon semangat memonopoli Yoongi, Yoongi semangat memberontak, badannya sangat lelah.

"MOMMMMYYYYYYYYYYY" hingga akhirnya dewi fortuna memihak kepada Yoongi, teriakan cempreng dari mahkluk berusia 3 tahun menyapa ruangan tersebut.

" _Shit!"_ Namjoon mengumpat tak terima, sementara Yoongi tersenyum iblis dan mengambil _bathrobe_ Namjoon dengan santai.

"Pagi, anak mama" balas Yoongi.

"EH? DADDDYYYYYYYYYYYYYY" pekik anak tersebut.

"Hai, Kookie. Selamat pagi, anak daddy" balas Namjoon dan merentangkan tangannya, menyambut pelukan Kookie atau Jungkook.

Suara telapak kaki terdengar kencang, pertanda bahwa ada orang yang datang dan tengah berlari, dan sesuai dugaan, dua orang anak dengan tinggi yang berbeda muncul dari luar.

"DADDDDDYYYYY" dan sama-sama berteriak.

"Hai, Chiminnie, Taetae, lama tak berjumpa" dan kini Namjoon bak artis terpopuler, dikelilingi tiga anak yang beda usia. Pasalnya, Chimin dan Taetae adalah anak kembar yang lahir beda dua bulan. Jangan kaget, bahkan di luar sana ada kembar yang beda beberapa tahun. Dan usia mereka terpaut dua tahun di atas Kookie, alias sang bungsu.

"Oh, kalian melupakan mommy, ya?" Yoongi cemburu, anak-anaknya memilih menyapa Namjoon daripada dia, ibu dari ketiga makhluk yang super rebut ini.

"ANIYAAAA" ketiganya kompak memeluk Yoongi, mencium pipi Yoongi, pertanda mereka tidak melupakan Yoongi. Yoongi terkekeh, menggoda anak-anaknya memang hal paling yang ia sukai.

"Ya sudah, kalian boleh keluar dulu, kembali ke rumah kakek dan nenek, ya? Mommy dan daddy mau mandi dulu, dan ketiganya mengangguk dengan cepat.

"Tapi mom?" Sang sulung bersuara.

"Ada apa, Chim?" Yoongi membalas anak sulungnya.

"Daddy, mana oleh-oleh untuk kami?" ujar si sulung cemberut, dan diangguki oleh dua saudaranya yang lain. Yoongi hanya bisa _jawdrop,_ anak-anaknya itu ajaib, ia kira sulungnya akan bertanya sesuatu padanya, mengingat tadi ia bertanya padanya, tapi pada akhirnya, ia malah bertanya pada Namjoon.

"Oh? Tenang saja, daddy tidak lupa akan hal itu, kok" Namjoon mengecup kepala anak-anaknya. Dan setelah itu, ketiga anaknya keluar beriringan, meninggalkan kedua orang tuanya.

"Hai, sayang, lama tak berjumpa, aku merindukan mu" ujar Namjoon manja. Yoongi yang awalnya bad mood menatap Namjoon galak.

"Apa sayang-sayang? Menjijikkan" umpat Yoongi dan membuat Namjoon meringis.

"Galak sekali" Namjoon pun menarik Yoongi ke dalam pelukannya, menyesap aroma keringat Yoongi yang sangat menggoda. Yoongi membalas pelukan Namjoon, betapa ia merindukan prianya ini. Mereka tidak berjumpa selama setahun, dikarenakan Namjoon yang berangkat ke Amerika untuk melanjutkan studynya. Yoongi tidak bisa ikut, dikarenakan ia harus mengurus perusahaan milik keluarga mereka, maksudnya perusahaan milik Namjoon dan dirinya, bukan milik orang tua mereka. Selain itu pula, ketiga anaknya menolak untuk tinggal di Amerika, yang membuat Yoongi harus mempunyai jadwal tambahan setiap tiga bulan sekali, yaitu membawa anak-anaknya ke Amerika untuk mengunjungi daddy mereka.

"Sudah, lepaskan. Umma dan Appa sudah menunggu kita di rumah" paksa Yoongi.

"Eh, tapi tunggu dulu" cegah Namjoon.

"Apalagi sih" ketus Yoongi.

"Tentang gosip hantu di rumah kita ini? Mau menjelaskannya?"

"Oh, aku hanya kesal saja, appa memaksa untuk menjual rumah ini, alasannya terlalu banyak. Dia tidak tahu apa, kalau ini rumah kita dari pertama kita menikah, masak ia seenaknya saja menjual rumah ini. Dan mengenai hantu itu, itu hanya kelakuan dari anak-anak yang menakuti calon pembeli" sungut Yoongi.

"Lalu, kenapa kau bisa mengambil alih dan bahkan mencelakai ku?" Namjoon memeluk perut Yoongi, sesekali bibirnya mengecup punggung Yoongi, dan membuat Yoongi mencubit perutnya.

"Aku tidak tahu, drama tolol yang bagaimana kau dan appa lakukan, melakukan transaksi layaknya orang tak kenal satu sama lain, padahal kalian adalah mertua dan menantu. Aku sengaja melakukan itu, habisnya aku sangat kesal dengan mu, kau bahkan melarang ku untuk menjumpai mu selama setahun, dan kau bisa bayangkan sendiri bagaimana anak-anak merengek untuk menjumpai mu, terutama Jungkookie, kau tahu dia sangat manja kepada mu"

"Maaf, maaf. Itu kebijakan dari pihak universitas sayang, untuk orang-orang yang mau mempercepat pendidikan mereka, bahkan aku tinggal di asrama, aku juga sangat tersiksa karena hal itu" adu Namjoon.

"Ah, sudahlah, sebaiknya kau tolong aku ke kamar mandi, badan ku sangat gerah, kau seperti serigala yang melewatkan masa kawinnya" cibir Yoongi.

"Okay, tapi bagaimana jika kita bermain satu ronde saja, bermain cepat, kurasa penis ku menegang kembali"

"Tidak, aduh kau ini, tadi malam saja kau sudah menghajar ku beberapa ronde" tolak Yoongi.

"Ayolah seronde saja" rayu Namjoon ala om-om pedo.

"Tidak, itu mutlak Namjoon"

"Bukannya sudah ku bilang, kalau aku tidak menerima penolakan, sayang" Namjoon menggigit daun telinga Yoongi.

"Dasar, maniak! Awas kalau lebih dari satu ronde, ku pastikan kau tidak dapat menyentuh ku selama sebulan" ancam Yoongi.

"Aww, aku takut sekali, sayang" ujar Namjoon terkesan meremehkan Yoongi. Namjoon membawa Yoongi ke dalam gendongannya, membawa Yoongi ke kamar mandi, untuk merasakan _sex under shower,_ di mana ia menggagahi Yoonginya saat air dari shower berjatuhan dan mengenai mereka.

Ya sudahlah, biarkan pasangan suami suami itu menikmati kerinduan mereka, berdoa saja, semoga di tengah sex mereka, satu atau bahkan mungkin ketiga anak-anaknya menginterupsi kegiatan mereka.

 **-FIN-**

Hellaw kami kembali setelah 5 jam (?) kali ini dengan pasangan SugaMon dan masih di rateM #plak yang membacanya pasti sudah tahu, FF ini terinspirasi dari foto konsep SugaMon di NOW3, yang Yoonginya jadi hantu cantik itulohh. Hayoloh pasti nggak ada yang mengira ya pecahan botol (read: maknae line) nyempil di FF ini xD ya untuk meramaikan suasana aja (?)  
Terakhir, terima kasih untuk semuanya yang mampir, review, follow, fav, dan semuanya lafyu~~ FF chapter akan kami usahakan update secepatnya jadi tunggu kami yaaa

 **Last, mind to review?**


End file.
